


uncomplicated

by WattStalf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Quiddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is both simple and the most complicated thing he's ever come across, but no one can really blame him. Quiddler drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncomplicated

It hits you out of nowhere and he really doesn't understand. There are a lot of things he understands- much more things than most people- but love has always been one that he doesn't.

Oh, he knows the chemicals behind it; he can list all the reactions in his sleep and chemistry isn't even within his field of interests, but there's apparently more to it than the chemical reactions and he's never understood it. But he's not the first to be entirely baffled, not the first to be hit by it so suddenly, and most likely not the first to be charmed by an oblivious Harleen Quinzel.

Really, no one can blame him. There's a certain charm to her, with her upbeat, optimistic attitude, her childish nature, and, of course, her incredible beauty. One probably couldn't count the amount of hearts she'd broken throughout her life on one hand. It's not really a big question as to how he could develop an interest in Harley.

So here he is, and for once, Edward Nygma does not have a clue.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little over a year ago, when I fell in love with this ship.


End file.
